


The Chef and the Food Critic

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chef Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Food Critic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Waiter Morality | Patton Sanders, inspired by Powerless by patentpending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: The title is the summary, the tags are the details.





	The Chef and the Food Critic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

Virgil sighed as he stepped out of his car, locking the vehicle behind him. According to his schedule, this was the last restaurant he had to review for the day. Dinner was the meal he was tasting. Taking in the building from the outside, Virgil had to admit, he was impressed.

It was obviously modeled after a castle. It was tall, shiny, and had many spires coming from it. And for some reason, it was painted gold. Walking up to the front door, Virgil began taking mental notes of his surroundings. The building was aesthetically pleasing in it’s own right (the aesthetic being “too bright, so hot, and you can’t make us stop”), with the nearby shrubbery each being in the shape of a crown. There was a red carpet leading up to the front door, the edges lined with gold.

When Virgil reached the door, there was already an employee there who opened it for him. Handing him a menu and leading him to a table, the employee introduced himself.

“Hello! I’m Patton, and I’ll be your server tonight! He/him pronouns for me, how about you?”

Another good note, this restaurant was famous for being LGBT+ inclusive; and so far, its held up to its word.

“He/him for me, too.”

“Got it! Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Looking at the menu, Virgil ordered himself a “Gay Everyday Latte” and something called the “Steak of Dreams”. Patton smiled and took Virgil’s order. For the handful of minutes Virgil waited for his meal, he took the time to watch the small orchestra playing in the center of the room.

From what Virgil was told, the restaurant was founded 5 years ago by the son of a former millionaire. His mother had died in a car crash when he was young, and his father was the president of his own technology company. 8 years ago, his father was found guilty of child neglect, and was sentenced to 4 years in prison. The vice-president of the technology company took over, and he (through a series of legal loopholes) managed to get all the former-company-president’s funds transferred over to the restaurant's founder. With a lot of newfound money, it’s said that he built the restaurant from the ground up, and that he designed it as a safe haven for people of all backgrounds. The reviews say it has more than lived up to it’s design. 

The food arrived not 5 minutes later, warm, but not piping hot. The “Gay Everyday Latte” was a simple latte topped with whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles and edible glitter; and the “Steak of Dreams” was a well-done steak with mashed potatoes. It was served on a shiny rainbow plate, with the mashed potatoes shaped like clouds around the steak.

Eating the meal, Virgil found that it was  _ delicious _ . The latte was the perfect balance of sweet and bitter, and the steak was cooked to perfection. By the end of the meal, Virgil was certain of his review.

“Didja enjoy your meal?”

“Yes, it was very enjoyable. You guys really live up to your reviews.”

“That’s great to hear! Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?”

“There is one thing, I’d like to meet the head chef. Give them my compliments and all that.”

Patton seemed to brighten significantly, “Oh that’s great to hear! People these days always sing his praise, but not many actually go out of their way to make sure he hears it! Come with me!”

Virgil stood from his seat and went to follow Patton, who lead him to the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was. Opening the door, Patton called out, “Roman! Someone’s here to see you!”

A man, Roman, Virgil guessed, turned to look at the two at the door. Patton smiled, waving at Roman as Virgil gave a two-fingered salute.

“Hello, I’m Virgil Storm, food critic. I just came here to say that your food was some of the best I’ve ever tasted. And, I think you’ve gotten a new regular in me,” adding a wink to the end for good measure, Virgil stayed just long enough to see a blush grow on Roman’s face as a smirk grew across his own. Leaving the restaurant, Virgil making plans for breakfast the next day.


End file.
